


You're Too Late To Save Me

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once in a while, Gene remembers. Spoilers for the finale of Ashes to Ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Too Late To Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #92](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/1940768.html?thread=23839520). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

Gene passes out much sooner than he would have done otherwise, had Sam not been babbling away incessantly in his ear and making his head hurt ten times worse.

Still, the wound is not too bad, he’s been lucky. Except for the part where he wakes up in the hospital with Sam still rabbiting on.

Sam, who fusses with his pillows and denies him his whisky and bloody well dotes on him, unwanted.

“You’re safe now,” Gene hears, repeatedly, and it frustrates him.

Gene knows that he was never unsafe. Because who ever heard of a man that died twice?


End file.
